The Good Old Days
by TorryLover
Summary: Remember the Good Old Days. The days when we were five or six and didn't have a care in the world. Just playing and coloring. Our Heroes also had that, but theire's one adventure they all forgot. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Good Old Days

Remember the Good Old Days, the days when we were five or six and didn't have a care in the world. Just playing and coloring. Our Heroes also had that, but their's one adventure they all forgot.

--

Issac was painting, he was always painting, they were only stick men, but he said he wanted to go to art school when he was older.One day, he drew a person falling into a birthday cake, "Oh no, We haft to save the birthday cake" he said in his squeaky voice.

x

"Gabriel, were are you" his mother called."In here" he called back. "Food's ready", she said. He got up from the clock he was working on and went to have Lunch.Then he went to the park with his dad, he loved going to the park especially with his dad, as he was normally away on business, his only day off was a Sunday.

x

Peter slid down the slide, with his brother not far behind. Their mother Angela was watching from a picnic table. The other children and their parents would be along soon. Nathan got on the see-saw and Peter tried to get on the other side, but it was too high, he looked round and made sure no one was watching him, he flew up and got to the seat. Everyone else was minding their own business.

x

Matt was excited, his birthday was a month away and he wanted a big birthday cake and all his friends to be their. He had just finished his dinner and was getting ready to go to the park with his mum. His mum helped him with his shoes and then they left. "Don't forget to invite all your friends to your party know" she said Little Matt nodded and took her hand as they crossed the busy road of New York.

x

Mohinder, should we go to the park" Chandra asked. they had come over for a few months, Chandra had some work to do and Mohinder had come with him. Mohinder nodded in excitement. He had never went to an American park before. He got down from his chair and ran to get his shoes.

x

Nikki, come on let's go" Jessica said. "Okay, coming Jess" Nikki said in a small sweet voice, they had completely different personalities even though they were twins, Jessica was the hard one and looked after Nikki, while Nikki was a little sweetie who loved her sister. "Nikki's coming mommy" Jessica said. "Oh, I'm sorry Jess, Daddy will haft to take you", Jessica's face fell, she didn't like her dad. Nikki and Jessica skipped along the pavement hand in hand, while their dad was trying to keep up with them behind. They skipped into the park and saw Peter and Nathan on the merry go round.

x

"Look it's Nikki and Jess" Peter said jumping off the merry go round. He ran up and said "Hello" Peter said. Their dad went and sat down on the picnic table trying to catch his breath. "How is your husband Angela?" he asked. "He is fine thank you" Angela replied looking over his shoulder, "Ahh Mr Suresh, so nice to see you again". Chandra and Mohinder had just entered the park. He came and sat by them. "How are you?" Angela asked. "I'm fine thank you".he answered.

x

Mohinder went and sat at the bottom of the slide, the first to come over was Peter. "Hello, my names Pete, that's Nathan, Jess, and Nikki, their twins", "Mohinder the dark skinned boy said in his shy little voice. Then all the others came over to greet them, they all started playing stuck in the mud. Mohinder wasn't really good at that game, but Peter had a loving heart and said that he wanted ago to be it.

x

Gabriel entered the park, everyone else was too busy to notice that, he didn't like that people not noticing him. It made him feel Un-special. His father went and sat on the bench with the other adults,they had lately had a new addition. Bob. Gabriel looked over to the other side of the playground, he saw a little girl with blonde hair playing in the sand box. He went over and said "Hello, my names Gabriel", the little girl looked up, and smiled. "Elle" she said in a sweet little voice, but not as sweet as Nikki.

x

Matt and Issac came, Issac felt like his ears had popped, Matt hadn't stopped talking about the birthday party he was going to have soon. They went into the play ground while their parents sat down with the others, Issac jumped on the merry go round, Matt announced "Everyone is invited to my birthday party". Every one looked up, but then ran to hide. Matt said "It wont be that bad, I'll have a big cake". He was wondering why they had hid. He started reading their minds without knowing and then he just ran and hid under the slide.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews Guys**

Chapter 2

It was Gabriel and Elle, none of the little heroes liked them, they were too scary. They both grinned and Gabriel asked "arn't we invited to your party", "I only invite my friends"Matt said stamping his little feet and folding his arms.

"Anyway, you have a funny name" Matt said and looked around. The others giggled. Gabriel didn't like his name being made fun off. He ran at Matt and tackled him to the floor. they started rolling round in the grass, pinching and pulling each other's hair.

The other's watched in silence, it was really quite entertaining, but Nikki being the good girl she was ran to her daddy, and told him what was happening. Matt's mother looked over, he caught Matt strangling Gabriel. She went up to the pair of fighting boys and said "Stop that Matt", Matt let go off him. He let go and looked up at his mum with his big puppy dog eyes and a pout. But she wasn't having it, he had done it to many times.

x

Then they all started leaving, until it was just Peter and Nathan. On the way home all they talked about was the fight and what they were gonna get Matt for his birthday.

x

The next day they had play group, Issac brought along his stick man painting of someone falling into a birthday cake, every one believed it would happen, he had drew a picture of aunt dale slipping on the floor, and she did. All the group had discovered their super powers, but then they didn't now how bad it would affect them in later life. Peter and Nathan could fly, Nikki and Jess had super strength, Matt could suddenly read peoples minds, Gabriel moved things with his mind and Elle kept on giving everyone a little shock.

x

It was Mohinders first day and he was very nervous. he was greeted by Peter and the gang.

He saw a small Japanese boy with glasses on in a playhouse, he was playing on a hand held console. Mohinder went up and introduced his self, "Hello, my name is Mohinder", the Japanese boy looked at him and then the playhouse window

A sweet little girl with red hair popped up and said something in a language he didn't understand. The Japanese boy got up and held out his hand. He was quite short. "Hiro, this Charlie" he said. Mohinder shook his hadn and smiled. He had a new friend.

x

Gabriel looked at the painting Issac had drew, he was going to make sure it would happen, he used his brain and told his self that it must happen at Matt's birthday party.

Jessica pulled down the sleeve of her jumper, she had been beaten by her dad again the night before. She didn't care though, she took all of it to keep her sister safe. She was too venerable.

x

Matt and the others were talking about his birthday, he was boasting about having a big cake and loads of food. Issac warned him that the painting he drew could happen at his party, so Matt said their ultimate plan was that no one went near the cake. But Elle and Gabriel were planning differently.

x

"Hey Mohinder", Charlie asked, "You now the flying Petrelli's", Mohinder nodded, that was one of the first things Peter had told him about all these super powers as they called them. "Well Hiro is better, he can teleport", Mohinder nodded, he didn't really believe her, no one could teleport, could they. His father was always talking about flying, but Mohinder hadn't told him about Peter. He was keeping his promise.

x

Aunt Dale over heard the conversation and said to Mohinder when he went to get a drink of milk. "They always that, kids here have such imagination", she laughed and went back to drinking her tea and reading her mechanic magazine.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

I have a poll for this fic on my profile, so if you could vote when you have time, I would be grateful!

Chapter 3

"Everyone,today we have a three new students, Simone, DL and Ando"Aunt Dale said. The little girl was very pretty, she was dark and had brown curly hair. DL was also dark and Ando was Japanese like Hiro's

x

Hiro and Ando got on well, as they could both speak Japanese fluently. Charlie tried to keep up with them.

x

Nikki and Jessica took Simone and went to play in the playhouse. She was a very pleasant girl.

DL was introduced to Nathan and Peter. "What is your real name?" Nathan asked, "uh.um...". "It's DL" Peter said and put his hand's on his hips.. Nathan crept away to see Matt. "Ask me what your thinking" Matt said, "Okay, what me thinking?" DL asked. "You thinking off Jelly and Berries" Matt said, "how did you do that?" DL asked. "I can read minds" Matt said. "We can fly" Nathan and Peter said. "I can go through walls" DL said and put his hands up to his mouth. "wow can you" Jessica said while clapping her hands, "I can pick you up and throw you in the bin" she continued. "Be nice" Nikki said.

x

"Playtime everyone" Aunt Dale said. Everyone hurried outside. Charlie came over to Peter and said "Can I talk to you Pete" Charlie asked trying to be serious. Peter nodded, "you now you and Nathan can fly like superman", Peter nodded, "well Hiro, he can teleport" she said, with a smile on her face. "Can he?" Nathan asked jumping out of his hiding spot. Charlie jumped back she hadn't see him. "yes he can" she said when she caught her breath. Nathan burst out laughing and Peter looked at Charlie, it wasn't impossible.

x

Aunt Dale gathered everyone around and said "I found this treasure map, you must all work together to find it" she said and gave the map to Peter. Then sat on the bench and read her mechanic magazine. That would keep them busy.

x

They all gathered round Peter, they had to start at the slide. They all got their spades ready and put buckets on their head's as helmets, but Hiro being Hiro started running round with one stuck on his head over his eyes, so he couldn't see where he was going. He kept on knocking into things lie the slide, door, aunt Dale, until finally they caught him and took it off. Hiro got a smaller bucket that he wouldn't get his head stuck in.

Peter was the leader, much to Gabriel's dismay. They walked over the sandy dooms, which was the sand box, and over the stream. It took them about twenty minutes to get to their destination, it was an old flower patch, were most of the kids sat in and dug up all day. They all got their spades ready and started digging. They hit something and Jessica pulled it out with her super strength.

x

Gabriel tried to get in the front, but no one would let him, he gave up in the end and stomped his little feet on the ground.

x

They opened it and found new toys and sweets, Gabriel pushed past everyone and knocked Peter. Peter held on to one handle of the chest while Gabriel held on to the other. They started playing tug-of-war. Elle helped Gabriel, but all the others helped Peter. Aunt Dale saw and came over, but suddenly the handle slipped out of Gabriel's hands and Peter and the others went back wards. Sweets and toys flew out everywhere.

Aunt Dale shook her head, she was happy Gabriel had a friend, but she hoped Elle wouldn't turn into a little devil like him. "You all haft to learn how to share, especially you Gabriel" Dale said. Gabriel looked down at his feet, and put his hands behind his back and pouted trying to look Innocent.

To Be Continued...

Does anyone know who Aunt Dale is yet?

If you do tell me in the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for Reviews and Hits

Chapter 4

They all sat round the table eating the sweets they had found in the treasure chest, Gabriel and Peter were sitting on the naughty chair, Peter was playing with a broom broom car and Gabriel was just looking at him with his arms folded, he didn't like the naughty step, you'd think he had got used to it by now, he was on it most days.

When Peter and Gabriel finally came off it, Gabriel and Elle went into the playhouse, Peter went over to his brother Nathan and the others, they were talking about Hiro being able to teleport and Peter asked "can we go on a trip then in the future?", "Hiro says yes" Ando said. Charlie folded her arms in a tantrum, she was going to say that. Hiro had noticed and asked Charlie to say "We haft to all hold hands".

Hiro held hands with Charlie and Ando, the others held on to Charlie and Ando. None of them knew what to expect. POP. They all opened their eyes and looked around, they were in between two buildings. They all held hands and went out into the light slowly. At least they were in New York. There wasn't many people out and it was getting dark, they looked down the street and saw saw someone lying on the ground.

They didn't go near him because their mum's and dad's said never to talk to people lying on a street, they were hobo's. Peter never knew that would be him one day. they all held hands again and teleported some where, they had teleported back earlier and were outside a diner, "wow, that looks like Charlie" Nathan said, "I'm going to go talk to her, to see if she really is me" Charlie said. Hiro pulled her back and said in Japanese, "It will cause big time rift, and we might all go BOOM". "Okay" she said pouting, she really wanted to meet her self.

They teleported again, and ended up in an art museum,well it was like one anyway, their were loads of art on the wall, of people flying and some disturbing people with cut of heads. Issac looked at them, maybe he was the one that painted these, they heard someone come in and they crouched behind some paintings. "It's Jessica, or Nikki" Peter said quietly", "look, It's D.L aswell" Charlie said, D.L and the twins looked, it was defiantly them, but why were they together.

POP, the arrived in a different time again and saw someone put their arms in the air and shout "I did it" in Japanese. It was future Hiro, "look, it's Hiro" Nathan said, "I have been to this time very much Hiro says" Ando translated. Everyone nodded, POP, know they were outside a house, they saw two people run out of it coughing, "Meee" Matt shouted out, "Be Quiet" Hiro said in his broke English.

They saw a girl come out of the house, Peter felt a tingle in his hands, he had felt it ever since he had met an older version of someone. They watched the girl regenerate, they didn't know who it was, but she was very pretty, blonde hair, they watched as she and her family watched the house fall down.

POP, know they were in an alleyway again, but it was day, they went out and looked around, it looked like a typical day in New York, Peter felt someone budge in to him, but no one was their, "that looks like me" Mohinder said pointing to someone in a Taxi, Nikki giggled, "your a taxi driver",, "Peter, were are you" Nathan said looking round for his brother, were had he gone.

Peter didn't understand why they were calling for him, they were right in front of them, didn't they see him, they started walking down the street, holding hands, everyone was giving them weird looks, Matt normally said "what you looking at" and they would look around, he would be a good cop or detective one day. Peter followed them, saying hello and pinching them, they would say "oww", look around and then look very confused.

POP, Hiro accidentally teleported and as they were all holding hands, they all teleported, "Hiro" they all said, "he,he" Hiro said, "how do we get back/" Nathan asked, "how can we find Peter?", he asked again, "It's Peter, he will be okay, he always...", "WEEEE" D.L said swinging on a swing in a park near by, they all went and sat in the sand pit. They made up a big plan to get Peter back.

POP, they teleported and ended up near a building, they heard a glass smash, they all held hands and had a look, someone was lying up against a wall, POP, they didn;t want to stay their. They ended up in the streets again, "hey that's me" Nathan said pointing to a poster, "no it ain't" Jessica argued with him, "Yes it is" Nathan argued back pointing at the name above the poster. It was indeed Nathan Petrelli.

They popped into different times, but couldn't find Peter.

x

Peter was looking around, were had they gone and how could they teleport without him, he walked around New York, people kept on pushing into him, he wasn't very happy about that, a little boy ran into him, and a dog knocked him over, people kept on looking to see what they had bumped into, but they would just look at Peter, and turned their heads. Peter did not understand at all.

To Be Continued

What do you think happened to Pete?

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter walked down the street and tried to think of were they could of went, maybe to a park, but he hadn't been in this part of New York before, well he didn't think anyway. He went down the street dodging people, he went into an alleyway, he sat by the wall and closed his eyes, he just wanted to go home. He opened his eye's and he was back in the Nursery, "How did you do that" Gabriel asked, Peter closed his eyes and went back to the alleyway. He opened them again and thought to his self, how did he do that, only Hiro can right.

He closed his eyes and thought about the battle of hastings, he opened them up again and was in the middle of a war zone, but the people had stopped fighting and was looking at the little boy that had suddenly appeared, he closed his eyes and teleported back. He went out of the alleyway and started walking up the street, this time people didn't bump into him, one said "hey little boy, do you need any help", "No, I'm ok" Peter said and kept on walking.

x

As Hiro and the others planned how to get Peter back, they hadn't noticed that he was on the other side of the fence. Peter hadn't noticed them either. As Hiro and the guys held hands to teleport, Peter came into the park and yelled "Nathan", but they were already gone. Peter ran over to the sandbox and looked at the plan they had drew in the sand. They were going to trace their steps. He tried to remember the first thing they saw, ahh, it was that hobo lying in the middle of the street.

He teleported back to the street, he was really surprised he could do this. It was so cool, He arrived as they leaved, he stamped his feet and saw the man on the street get up, he teleported quickly, and was by the diner, he couldn't see Hiro or the others anywhere, he decided to go into the diner, he went and sat in a spare chair, he saw a man at the window who made a cup move and a Japanese guy that looked a little like Hiro.

Peter went out quickly and then teleported again, he was in the museum, he took a look at the pictures, they looked really interesting, then he heard the door moving, he went and hid behind the desk. A guard came in and sat by the desk and then a Japanese man came in, like the one he had saw at the diner. He heard him say something about a man called Linderman and then when the guard left with a big paper thing. The Japanese man went on the computer, Peter decided to leave at this moment.

He opened his eyes and saw future Hiro put his arms and shout something, then he teleported again, he came in front of the burning house and the girl coming out of it, he couldn't see the others any were. He teleported to the New York alley and saw them, he ran up to them shouting, but they didn't hear him. He took hold of Nathans hand, but Nathan just jumped, and looked around. Peter tapped Hiro on the back, and Hiro turned round but was astonished not to see anyone there. Peter them realized that he must be invisible or something.

He started tapping everyone on the back and liked winding them up, this would be really good when he got back to his own time, "Peter" Nathan said, Peter looked at him, "your alive" Nathan said and hugged him. "Noooo" Peter said in his head, he guessed he had lost it. "Were have you been" D.L asked and they all huddled round him, "battle of Hastings" Peter said, they all looked very confused, "I can travel like Hiro" Peter said, getting excited. "No you can't only Hiro can" Ando protested, "watch this" Peter said and he disappeared. He then appeared next to Nikki, Nikki jumped and clung on to her sister.

They all gasped, "and I can go invisible" Peter said and showed them his other newly found power. They were all astonished that Peter could do that. "What time is it" Charlie asked Hiro in Japanese as he was the only one that had a watch, 3.PM, Hiro said. "We better get home, our Mommy's and daddy's will be there soon" Charlie said, "okay, but don't tell them about what happened, they might send us off to scientists" Nathan said exaggerating, he done that quite a lot.

They all went back into the alley so no one saw them, they thought of home and teleported back. they opened their eyes and they were all crammed in the play house. they came out one by one, and Gabriel rubbed his eyes, he was sure that they hadn't been in there before. "Were have you been then" Aunt Dale asked, "we'v been on an adventure" Jessica replied, "that's good, but you better get ready for home time" Dale said and went to get their coats. The rest of the week, Peter wanted to tell everyone he saw, but knew he couldn't, but he did tell Gabriel Gray. He couldn't do much could he.

x

The next Sunday, Charlie had some news, "guys I am moving to Texas" she said, "nooo, you can't go" Nikki said clinging on to her, "my dad has got a new job" Charlie told them, "have you told Hiro" Peter asked folding his arms and sitting on the ground with a thump, "no, not yet" Charlie said, "Charlie" someone called, Charlie turned round and saw Hiro running up to to her. What was she going to say to him? "Hello" Hiro said, "I been learning English", "that's good Hiro, but I have something to tell you" Charlie said. They went and sat down on the swings.

Hiro started crying, he didn't want his best friend to leave. He would be lost without her.

x

"He told you that" Elle said, Gabriel had just told her what Peter had told him about, "yup" Gabriel said, "It's not fair, I want to go to the future" Elle said and folded her arms in a strop, "maybe if we ask Hiro he will, or Peter" Gabriel said, "yea" Elle said getting up, "let's go ask", "wait we can't, not yet" Gabriel said, grabbing her. The next day in school everyone was sad as Charlie had moved away that day especially Hiro. Gabriel went to Peter and asked "Can you take us to the future", "um I don't know" Peter said looking worried.

Peter gave in after a bit of persuasion, and he teleported Elle and Gabriel to the future, that was a bad idea, as soon as he let go of them, they ran away around the city, he tried to find them, but couldn't, what had he done. He walked round New York, but couldn't see them any were.

x

Gabriel walked round the street's felling brilliant. He saw his self walking down the street with a box under his arm, he did try and get to him self, but was blocked by a big man with horned rimmed glasses getting out of a car. He stomped his feet when he lost him self.

Elle walked slowly around the streets, she must of been in the bad part of town, as there were many many tramps.

Peter was so disappointed in his self, he should of never told anyone especially Gabriel, as he knew he couldn't be trusted at all.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elle started to get scared after someone pushed her. She got up and patted down her dress, she saw all the tramps staring at her and felt like someone was watching her. She sat by an electric box. Suddenly sparks came flying out and hit the tramp that was trying to sneak up on her. She jumped up and walked on, she seemed a bit better after remembering she could use her super power to help her. She started walking back through the street full of tramps, if she went back the way she came she was bound to find Gabriel.

x

Gabriel was quite happy that his little plan had worked and wasn't scared at all. he saw some children playing and went to join in. he scored a goal with the help of his telekinesis and then ran off. He was loving it all the sites, the sound. He walked into a shop and went to the sweets, then he saw a man appear in the corner out of mid -air. It looked like Hiro, Gabriel decided to see what he and Ando were up to.

x

Peter walked round New York, were could they be, he searched and searched, but couldn't find them any were. He looked in the sweet shops, in the park, in the watch makers shop, but they were no were to be seen.

x

Gabriel followed Hiro and saw that Hiro was following his future self, he saw him self go into an apartment. Then Hiro and Ando looking through the window.

x

Peter sat on the park bench and sighed, it was too big a city, maybe he should go back and only tell Hiro about what he had done, he could understand a bit of English. Also Hiro didn't get so mad when you did something wrong. He though of the park and opened his eyes. There were children he didn't know looking at him, "bummer" he said and closed his eye's again, he opened them and saw that he was in a diner, this was obviously the future, when the park had been knocked down or something.

He closed his eyes again and opened them hoping to be in his park in the right time, year, day, hour, but he wasn't. He sighed, the right year, the right date, the right time.

POP

Peter opened his eyes, he was in the sand pit. He crept out and saw Nathan playing Frisbee with D.L. Nikki, Jessica and Simone playing dolls, Issac painting, Mohinder and Ando playing cards, but were was Hiro and Charlie, he then spotted them on the other side of the swings. "Hiro" Peter shouted and ran over to him, "can I speak with you in private" Peter asked, Hiro nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked like he had just been crying.

"I really sorry, but Gabe and Elle are stuck in future" Peter said and then hid his face with his arms, Hiro sighed and disappeared.

x

Gabriel was looking through a window at his old self sitting with his back against the door his mother had just went in. then he heard a small POP, and turned round just as his mother came out. "Now I ain't going" he shouted as Hiro went into the apartment, Ando turned round just as they disappeared. Hiro teleported to were Elle was, he grabbed her by the arm and teleported back to the park, "why did you do that for, we were having fun" they cried.

Peter and Hiro went over to the swings, Peter tried to look sorry and knew Hiro was going to give him a talk, and he did, he didn't understand it all because of his ascent, but he got the point. Never do that again.

x

When they went home that night, Peter told Nathan about it, "wow, I wish we could go to the shop to by sweets, but it's dark" Nathan said and winked, Peter sighed and disappeared. He walked into the shop and said to the shopkeep, "two bags of sweets please", the shopkeep handed them the sweets and Peter handed him the money in his pocket. He walked out of the shop and felt the cold, he closed his eyes and thought of home, he opened them again, but he was still outside the shop. He tried to go back into the shop, but it was closed, it had been opened a second ago.

He started walking back to his house, it wasn't far, but he soon got him self lost.

x

Nathan sat on his bed thinking of were his brother could be. He heard someone coming up the stairs and then his mum opening there door, "Peter, Nathan..., Nathan were is Peter" Angela asked, "I dunno" Nathan said, Angela's face dropped and she ran back down stairs.

" Peter, do you know were he is Arthur" Angela asked her husband. Arthur shook his head and looked up at her.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peter was very scared, he had past alot of the tramps homes in the city and they all seemed to know who he was. He tried to fly, tried to go invisible, tried to teleport, but nothing worked. He kept turning round because he felt like someone was watching him.

x

Angela had phoned round the parents asking if they had seen her son, but they hadn't she also made a phone call to the Haitian, just in case something went wrong. Arthur phoned the police and Nathan was being looked after by one of the maids. The police said they would start searching straight away,

x

Peter know knew that two men were following him, he got to an alley and saw someone, he had a balled head, Peter started to run, he just wanted to get home know. He heard footsteps behind him. He tripped over and the footstep's stopped, he looked at his knee and saw it heal up fast, he noticed a shadow hovering over him, he was scared at first, but then turned round, there was some man looking down at him with his mouth opened. He must of saw the cut heal up, Peter got up and started running again and the man started running after him.

The man stopped half way down the street when Peter had just vanished into mid-air, Peter looked round and saw the man looking for him, but he was in front of him. Peter kept on running, but then lost the invisibility, the man started running after him again. He came to another ally and saw the same man he had saw earlier with a bald head, he started running again, then his hand's started to glow blue and he stopped, it must of been Elle's power, he thought to his self. The man who was running after him stopped and looked at what Peter was doing.

Peter looked at the man and thought oh no, he knows what I can do, he will tell everyone know, Peter didn't know what to do until he felt someone grab him round the waist, he started squirming, but stopped when he realized he was in Hiro's house, "I hear you gone missing" Hiro said, "Thank you Hiro" Peter said and they high fived.

x

Back in the dark streets of New York, the Haitian came out of the ally to the tramp who was still surprised at what he had just seen, he swiped his memory and left.

x

"Nathan" Peter whispered, "Peter" Nathan yelled, "Sshhh" Peter said, Nathan put his hand's over his mouth. "let's go to bed and I will tell you about it tomorrow" Peter said and crawled into bed.

His mum was walking up the stairs and looked into the bedroom, "Peter" she called and went to hug her son.

The next day at nursery, Charlie wasn't there after she had moved and they were days away from Matt's party, he was getting a big cake with a picture of him and his dog Max on it. That's all they talked about and Peter told them about what had happened to him. "I teleported to the shop, to get sweeties and then they all fail, I got lost and these hobo people started following me and this balled guy, then Hiro come to my rescue", everyone patted Hiro on the back and called him a hero.

"Matt, I'm really sorry for being nasty" Gabe said with his hands behind his back, "can we be friends" he asked, Matt nodded and they shook hands, then all the little heroes played house with each other.

"So do you want to come to my birthday party" Matt asked Elle and Gabe, "yes please" they both said.

x

"Do you think they've seen too much" Angela asked Bob, "I do" he replied, "maybe we should get the Haitian to erase their minds about their powers, it's to much for them to keep secret at such a young age" Angela said, "it is" Bob said. "So when should it be done" Arthur asked coughing, "as soon as the Haitian can" Bob said, "but shouldn't we let them enjoy Mathews birthday first" Charles said, "and what about that girl Charlie". "Okay, we will let them go to the party, but that girl won't be able to come, so we will get the Haitian to erase her mind first" Angela announced.

x

The next day Peter and Nathan got a birthday card for Matt and two presents, an English football and a train set, because he liked to play with them alot.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Matt woke up, he was very excited as it was his birthday, he jumped out his bed and ran down stairs, singing "happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to Matt, happy birthday to me!", "good morning birthday boy" his mum said, "good morning" Matt replied excited, "here you go" Maury said and handed him a present, Matt smiled and started tearing open the wrapping paper, it was a racing set, "thank you daddy" he said and hugged his father and then he said "thank you for the cake mommy" when he saw the big cake on the counter. "You not supposed to see it yet" she said and laughed. Matt smiled and went to the door, he wanted his friends to arrive so they could get on with the party.

x

Peter got out of bed and rubbed his eyes, "get up boy's, it's Matt's birthday today" Angela called from the bottom of the stairs, Peter started jumping on his brothers bed, "hey Nathan, wake up, it's Matt's birthday" Peter shouted, "we gotta make sure it don't get squashed" Peter said. Nathan rolled round in his bed, why couldn't his brother just let him go to sleep he was tired after staying up nearly all night talking about Mat's birthday.

x

"Hello" Gabe said, "Hello" Elle replied from the other side of the phone, "ok, so you know the plan, we gotta push Matt in the birthday cake okay" Gabe said, "okay, me meet you there at twelve" Elle said and put the phone down. She went into her bedroom and got a pretty little dress. She pulled Matt's present from under the bed and wrote in the card she had got him.

x

Issac woke up to his mum rocking him gently, "come on Issac, it's Mathew's birthday today" she said softly, "yay" Issac squeaked and got Matt's present form under the bed, it was a picture of them all that he had drew a few days ago, "Matt will love it" his mum said and smiled. She went downstairs and Issac followed, she had his clothes out for him.

x

Hiro got up and put on his suit, the one he had got for Matt's party the other day, he looked very smart in it. His present for Matt was a book about police men, because he wanted to be a police man when he grew up. He wrapped it in racing car paper and wrote in the card, he wasn't very good at writing in English, but he had been learning how to write happy birthday. He thought of Charlie and how she had been such a great help and he wondered if he would ever see her again.

x

Charlie played in the garden with her new puppy Toby, she had sent Matt's present in the post about two days ago and hoped it had got to him. She skipped round the garden when she saw someone by the fence, he was bald and had dark colored skin. Charlie woke up and she was in her tree house, she didn't know what had happened. She couldn't remember anything that had happened, she couldn't even remember Hiro or Ando, or anyone, except for her mum and dad.

x

Mohinder answered the phone and said "hello, who this", "Mohinder, give me the phone" Chandra said, "someone from something, something" Mohinder said and jumped off the chair. He went into the kitchen and put a chair by the cupboard, he climbed on to it and took out the present he had got for Matt, his dad came just as he had slipped, Chandra caught him and said "you have no patience do you", "no" Mohinder said and ran into the living room with Matt's present, "by the way, that someone was your mum, she said she has a surprise for when you come home" Chandra said walking into the living room, "yay" Mohinder said and clapped his hands.

x

Ando woke up, it was about eleven 0 clock know and in an hour, Matt's birthday party would be starting, he jumped out of bed excitedly and ran to the kitchen shouting "mammy, mammy", "yes" she asked in Japanese, "you have Matt present ready" Ando asked, His mum nodded and handed him a wrapped box, "thank you" he said and ran off, he ran outside, but he didn't notice the glass door wasn''t open and boosh, he bumped into it. His mum had heard the thump and looked, Ando got up, he looked fine, he laughed and then opened the glass door.

x

Nikki, Jessica and Simone were getting into pretty pink dresses, Simone had slept over for the night. "what did you get Matt for his birthday" Nikki asked combing Simones curly hair. "I got him a book about racing" she said, "and we did" Nikki and Jessica said and giggled. "It mist be so fun having a twin sister" Simone said, "yup, you are never lonely" Nikki said, "unless your little sis is a big pain" Jessica pointed out. Simone nodded and giggled.

x

D.L was sitting in the car waiting to go to Matt's house, he was so happy he was invited, but he was a little worried about the electric girl and the boy with a funny name going, he didn't really like them that much. His father got in the car and started the engine.

x

Gabe was finishing wrapping his present for Matt, it was a snowglobe with the words Happy Birthday in it. He wrote in the card he had got him and then got in the car.

x

The first people to arrive at Matt's house was Peter and Nathan, "Matt, we need to save your birthday cake" Peter said, "oh yeah, I forgot about that: Matt said and ran into the kitchen, His cake was still sitting on the counter, "okay, when it goes outside, we should put safety tape around it that says Stay Off" Peter said, "I got that" Matt said and ran upstairs.

The next person to arrive was D.L, and then Hiro and Ando, then Nikki, Jess and Simone, about ten minutes later, Elle, Issac and Gabe arrived with their presents, and then Mohinder came soon after. The birthday cake was taken outside and the party began, they played pass the parcel, musical statues, stuck in the mud, played on the bouncy castle and then opened up presents.

Matt opened Gabe's first, he said "wow, I never had a snowglobe before, thank you", he opened Mohinder's next and said "wow a toy rocket, thank you Mohinder", then he opened the others, he was very happy with all his gifts and especially liked the picture Issac had drew of all of them. The boys played some English football and the girls sat by the table talking.

Matt said "Peter, can you put the tape round the cake please", Peter nodded and kicked the ball to Gabe, Gabe then kicked the ball at Matt and watched Peter put the tape round the cake and then go back to playing. After about ten minutes they sat down for some food, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Matt, Happy Birthday to you", they all sang and then watched Matt blow out the candles, everyone cheered and went back to playing football.

Gabe standed guard while Elle set a trap, so when someone tripped on the string, they would fall into the birthday cake. Gabe turned round and looked at the birthday cake, it was such a nice birthday cake to go to waste, Peter kicked the ball over by were the cake was, Matt ran over to the ball and kicked it back, but he slipped and accidentally pushed Gabe forward so he landed flat in the cake.

Matt got up and put his hand to his mouth, everyone went quiet. Gabe got up and looked at everyone, but they all started laughing, "don't laugh at me" he shouted and started chasing Matt round the garden, they went through the bouncy castle and then under the food table and then Gabe slipped and landed in the little play pool. He started to cry and ran into the house were his mum was.

"Uh Oh" Matt said.

x

The kids went home, Matt sat on his bed, they were going to get another birthday cake for him the next day. Matt sat on his bed and looked at the picture, Issac had drew him, he put it down and saw a Haitian man looking at him, "hello, who are you" he asked. After that the Haitian visited all the Heroes homes and erased their memory's, they would go through this again one day, but it wouldn't be a birthday cake. No, no it would be much bigger, they would lose, gain and find new friends along the way.

_The End_

_Hope You Liked It!_

_I thank everypone who read this fic, as it wa one of my first one and thankyou Sayuri for always reveiwing and incouraging me!_


End file.
